The objective of this study is to 1) determine if meperidine hydrochloride is useful in the treatment of shaking chills and fever following amphotericin B infusions, 2) to determine if using meperidine is more effective than simply discontinuing the amphotericin B, and 3) to determine the complications which might arise from the use of meperidine given for this purpose. Seven patients have been randomized on multiple occasions for a total of 19 reactions. In the meperidine group, 9/9 reactions stopped within 30 minutes of the administration of meperidine, with a mean cessation time of 10.8 minutes. The placebo group had a mean time of 37.4 minutes to cessation of reaction with 3 out of 10 subsiding spontaneously.